WHERE THE HECK DID THESE HUMAN CHILDREN COME FROM!
by Myzamya12
Summary: First things first, three year old Anne and fifteen year old Nathan have no relations to the webcomic Homestuck at ALL. They don't even know what it is, but when Anne finds out she has a... "special" talent, Nathan learns he has protect her no matter what especially when they encounter these strange grey-skinned people with horns. Let the Adventure Begin.


Hey there! Myzamya12 here to give you something to read! :P

Let's get straight to the story though. I'm sure you don't want me rambling up here,so go on ahead. I'll met up with you at the end.

Disclaimer: Me no own Homestuck (though we barely get to see any in this introduction)

* * *

The light was too bright as it filtered through the extremely thin curtains in Anne's room. Speaking of Anne, what is she doing right now? Oh yes, she's glaring heatedly at the ceiling wishing she could fall back to sleep, but unfortunately for her, that didn't seem to be happening any time soon. As a result, she decided it was time to satisfy her grumbling stomach.

Anne kicked off her princess pink blankets onto the floor then with a healthy kick sent them flying to the corner of her room. To her, those blankets should be burned… violently then its ashes be spread on the ground where she would dance for a fortnight. Enough of the daydreaming Anne! Don't forget what you got up to do! She forced herself to focus and took one last look around her room. Pink, pink, and pink all around and not a single thing she liked. She really shouldn't have let her mother decorate her room. That lady is freaking crazy. She once even tried to stuff her into a pink bunny outfit before, but thankfully, her brother, Nathan, saved her.

Anyways, giving the room one last glare she exited the room into the hallway. The walls were pastel blue with the occasional hanging family photo. Eventually she made to the bathroom though. Carefully, she climbed the wooden stool placed in front of the sink just for her. Begrudgingly, she picked up her brush and jerked it through her tangled chocolate brown curls. After dealing with that mess, she examined herself in the mirror. Her hair was way longer than she would have liked with it falling all the way down to her hips. To her it was just a nuisance, but to her mother it was the cutest style ever. Anne's eyes almost perfectly matched her hair color. She blinked and determined that she wasted enough time in the bathroom, so she was about to step back down when she noticed something strange. Her skin was glowing faintly with a green hue, but she figured it was just a trick of the light and dismissed it as such.

Ten minutes later and Anne is in the kitchen with her mother eating pancakes. Pancakes with little chocolate chips in them that Anne hated. She was probably one of the only children in the whole world that didn't have a sweet tooth. She hated all sweet foods… In fact, she hated a lot of things. For example she absolutely loathes pink, all stuffed animals (with the exception of Bubby, her killer whale plushy that her brother got for her), sweet things, cute animals, when it's too hot, when it's too cold, when it's too sunny, all of Mother's two-faced friends that pinch her cheeks a lot, Mother's sense of furnishing, Mother's perky attitude, Mother's forceful urge to be in control of everything, Mother's hovering, Mother's neediness, and the list goes on and on.

"Nathan! Come down for breakfast!" Anne heard her mother yell up the stairs toward her brother's room. It didn't take long for Nathan to slide down the banister to the kitchen.

"Sweet! Are they chocolate chip?" he asked grabbing a plate from the cabinet. Their mother didn't need to even answer because he didn't wait for one. He stacked a sizable mountain onto his plate before drowning them in half the bottle of maple syrup. Anne stared at his plate with distaste. Don't get her wrong. She loved her older brother to pieces, but sometimes she just didn't get him.

In between, of mouthfuls of sweet, sticky pancakes Nathan glanced up at his little sis and froze with a forkful halfway from his plate and full mouth that was wide open to Anne's growing disgust. He coughed but kept his eyes locked wide open on Anne. Finally, she couldn't take it any longer.

"What?!" she almost yelled in her cute little baby voice. (Another thing she hated. She wanted to be taken seriously!) Her brow was furrowed and her mouth was in a pout. He hacked and coughed some more banging on his own chest with his free hand. Their mother only spared an annoyed look before returning to humming and flipping more pancakes that most likely no one will actually eat.

"W-what is wrong with your skin?!" he finally managed to gasp out pointing at her. "It's glowing!" Instantly Anne looked down at her chubby arms. He was right! It was worse than before, and there was no mistaking it now, she was gleaming a light, almost lime, green! Immediately, Anne screamed because let's face it, any three year old would scream if something like that were to happen. Their mom spun around spatula in hand, but relaxed when she saw her two children both staring at Anne.

"Anne, why are you screaming, honey?" she asked staring at her daughter almost like she couldn't see that her own daughter was shining brightly right there in the middle of her kitchen. What am I saying? Of course she wouldn't look concerned if she didn't see it! Both Anne and Nathan gave her incredible looks as if she was crazy. Guess they haven't figured it out yet.

"What are you talking about? SHE'S FREAKING GLOWING HERE!" Nathan said dropping his fork to show emphasis with both arms outstretched, but she wasn't having any of it.

"Language, young man, and stop that nonsense! You are fifteen now, Nathan. I expect you to stop messing around and scaring your little sister," she lectured sternly. Nathan was dumbfounded as his mouth dropped open again, completely amazed that his own mother could be so dense.

As this whole exchange was being interchanged, Anne was alternating her surprised, almost scared, gawk from arm to arm. Steadily, the glow had grown to a full blown glare of light so bright she couldn't bear looking at it directly. Even Nathan noticed the change as he eventually gave up trying to explain to his mom what was happening to watch Anne become blindingly bright.

"Oh my Gog," he gasped plainly staring before shaking his head almost to clear it, "I mean God."

"Nathan! What's happening?!" Anne screamed as she became completely indistinguishable. Nathan didn't even have the mind to answer as suddenly, they weren't sitting at their kitchen anymore.

Everything was silent as the two sat on the floor still in their sleep wear. Nathan in only a pair of sweatpants and Anne in a silly princess night dress. Except now, they were not alone. A crowd of … for lack of a better word, children which of whom all looked about Nathan's age surrounded them. All of them had grey skin with varied types of horns. They all also were silent and gaping at them. The one with nubby, candy corn looking horns was the first one to break the almost unbearable silence.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID THESE HUMAN CHILDREN COME FROM!"

* * *

Okay, so second story so far, and I'm hoping to be able to keep up with this .

But no worries, I'll pull it off... hopefully ^.^'

Leave reviews please! I'm always trying to improve upon myself, and I want this story to be as best it possibly be!

*OLLIE OUTIE!*


End file.
